This invention relates to a device which is particularly applicable to hang or support frames and other types of objects from cubicle walls and other types of walls. The invention is particularly useful when employed with fabric or other soft wall surfaces of the types commonly employed in office cubicles.
People often encounter difficulties when attempting to hang frames and other types of objects from cubicle walls. Conventional hanger hardware is inappropriate and ineffective in such an environment.
A search directed to the present invention located the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,089, issued Dec. 18, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,681, issued Apr. 16, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,466, issued Feb. 13, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,629, issued Dec. 31, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,780, issued Aug. 18, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,087, issued Jul. 21, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,121, issued Mar. 18, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,185, issued Nov. 7, 1995.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is not taught or suggested by the known prior art.
The present invention is directed to a support device for supporting an object from a wall or other structure. The support device is particularly useful for supporting frames and other types of objects from soft cubicle walls, corkboard, etc. The support provided is highly stable. The support device may readily be applied to or removed from a wall or other structure. The support device itself is characterized by its ease of use and effectiveness. Objects may be supported from soft cubicle walls by the support device without damaging the wall or permanently marking the wall. Repositioning of the support device is accomplished simply and quickly.
The support device of the present invention comprises a support member having a front support member surface and a rear support member surface. The rear support member surface is for positioning in face-to-face relationship with the wall or other structure.
At least one pin member is connected to the support member for piercing and entering the wall, the pin member projecting rearwardly from the rear support member surface. The at least one pin member is for maintaining the rear support surface in face-to-face relationship with the structure and for maintaining the support member at a desired location on the structure. The pin member is inclined downwardly and defines an acute angle with the rear support member surface.
The support member additionally has a pair of opposed object engagement surfaces extending between the front support member surface and the rear support member surface. One of the object engagement surfaces is an arcuate surface and the other of the object engagement surfaces defines an indent extending the length of the support member. The support member is for entering a recess defined by two spaced portions of the object and for releasable retention in the recess due to frictional engagement between the support member and the two spaced portions.